dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ahn Hee Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre: '하니 / Ha Ni. *'Nombre Real: ' 안희연 / Ahn Hee Yeon. *'Sobrenombres:' Miel, Señora Puff y Heroína. *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, bailarina y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 168cm *'Peso: '''50kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'AB * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia: ** AB Entertainment (2011 - 2014) ** Yedang Entertainment (2014 - Presente) Biografía Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante dos años. Además, tuvo la oportunidad de unirse al grupo K-Pop SISTAR, pero no aceptó la proposición de Hyolyn al querer terminar sus estudios. Tiempo después, lista para mostrar sus capacidades sobre el escenario, decidió dar un gran paso al mundo del entretenimiento uniéndose al grupo K-Pop EXID. Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) -Cameo-. Programas de TV * (MBC) EXID - ShowTime (2015, -en emisión-) * (MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015, Ep. 4-5) * (JTBC) Crime Scene (2015, -en emisión-) * (JTBC) Off to School (2015) * (KBS) A Style for You (2015, como MC junto a Hara, Bora y Heechul.) * (SBS) Inkigayo (26.04.15, como MC especial) * (JTBC) Dating Alone (14 y 21.03.2015) * (SBS) Running Man (08.03.2015) * (KBS) Vitamin (25/02/15) * (SBS) Eco Village (04/02/15, junto a Junghwa) * 1000 Songs Challenge (20.01.15 junto a Solji) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (12.01.15, junto a Jung Hwa) * (SBS) 100 Songs Challenge (1/01/15, junto a Solji) * (KBS) Dream Team (2014) * (tvN) Always Cantare (26.12.2014, junto a Hyerin) * (KBS) Escaping Crises Number One (22.12.2014) * (tvN) Always Cantare (19.12.2014, junto a Hyerin) * (KBS) Dream Team (16.03.2014) * (MBC) Blind Test Show 180 Degrees (6.03.2013) * All The KPop (2013, ep 34 y 35) Anuncios *Clash of Kings (31-07-2015) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Heo Kyung Hwan’s Starry Night (12-12-2014) * (MBC) Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (05-09-2013) * (MBC) Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (29-08-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (08-08-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (25-07-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (17-07-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (4-07-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (27-06-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (20-06-2013) * (KBS) Cool FM Kiss The Radio (18-06-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (13-06-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (30-05-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (23-05-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (16-05-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (18-04-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (12-04-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (04-04-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (26-03-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (13-03-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (06-03-2013) * (MBC) Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (26-02-2013) Colaboraciones * Ken (VIXX) - "Gap" *Ft. Hani* (2015) * Mad Clown - "Fire" (2015) * R.Tee - "We Got The World" (2014) * C-CLOWN - "Cold" (2012) Curiosidades * Grupo Musical: 'EXID ** '''Sub-Unidad: 'DASONI * 'Posición: '''Segunda vocalista, bailarina e imagen/cara del grupo. * '''Familia: '''Padres y hermano menor. * '''Idiomas: ' Coreano (madre lengua), inglés (fluido), chino (fluido). * '''Especialidad: '''Cantar tonos medios y apuntar todo aquello que se le pasa por la cabeza (memorándum). * '''Pasatiempos: Le entretiene tomarse selfies, practicar con el clarinete y probar nuevos pasos de baile. Además, le encanta leer; sobre todo comics y mangas. * Color favorito: Turquesa. * Personaje favorito: Jin ("Super radical gag family"). * Comida preferida: Carne; aunque le gusta mucho comer de todo. * Comida que no soporta/no puede comer: Miel y apio. * Tipo ideal: '''Park Gun Hyung. Según Hani, aquellas personas de las que puede aprender mucho son sus tipos ideales; aquellas que poseen méritos que ella no tiene. Y como ese actor es conocido, no solo por cuidarse a sí mismo, sino también por cuidar a los demás, a Hani le resulta muy atractivo. * Para Hani, sus compañeras e integrantes de EXID son como sus hermanos pequeños y mayores. Mientras que los ''Leggos (fans de EXID) son como sus cereales preferidos, los que le dan fuerza y vitalidad. * Se consideraba fea en su debut; ahora, sin embargo, es una de las más atractivas y cautivadoras de EXID. * Además del clarinete, Hani sabe tocar la guitarra. * La visual del grupo es Junghwa, pero tras la atención que ha recibido estos últimos meses, todos creen que ese rol lo representa ella. Oficialmente, tanto Hani como Junghwa son las visuales de EXID. Aunque Hani es más bien considerada la imagen/cara del grupo y no la visual. La diferencia radica en que Junghwa es la visual por su belleza y Hani la imagen/cara de EXID por su papel en los programas de entretenimiento y la atención que capta en el público para hacer conocer mucho más a EXID, siendo la más popular de todas las integrantes. * Tiene la extraña y curiosa habilidad de tomarse selfies con los pies. * Le encanta comer. Mucho. Y es por eso por lo que a veces tiene que soportar incómodos dolores de tripa. En '''''A Style for You confesó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza que después de comer suele ir al cuarto de baño. Hong Seokcheon le dijo al oír esto: Hani, eres una ídola. Hace menos de un año que te has hecho más famosa..., refiriéndose a ese comentario tan poco acertado que según él debería de permanecer en la intimidad. * De todas sus compañeras, es la que mayor afinidad tiene con L.E. Además, son compañeras de piso. * En su debut con la canción "Whoz that girl", L.E mencionó que la apodaban "Señora Puff", personaje de la serie de dibujos animados de Nickelodeon "Bob Esponja". * Practica natación desde que era una niña; su complexión atlética y buena condición física le permiten nadar a una gran velocidad, y ha dejado impresionado a más de un artista con sus increíbles destrezas. * Junto a sus compañeras y amigas Junghwa y L.E, son las únicas integrantes que siguen siendo miembros de EXID desde el nacimiento del grupo. * Es amiga de Hyolyn al haber entrenado juntas en JYP Entertainment. * Hyolyn le dio la oportunid de formar parte de SISTAR sugiriéndole que se uniera a Entertainment Starship Entertainment, pero ella negó la invitación ya que prefirió seguir estudiando. * Confesó que se siente incómoda al encontrarse con Hyolyn y SISTAR en shows. Piensa que Hyolyn es una gran sunbae y ella todavía una novata. * Modeló para la revista MAXIM junto a JungHwa, mostrando su lado sensual y juvenil en las fotografías. * Las miembros la llaman "Heroína", ya que gracias a sus fancams virales, el grupo se ha vuelto popular y ha ganado mucha atención. * Siendo una de las chicas más sentimentales de EXID, no tiene ningún tipo de pudor en emocionarse y llorar delante de las cámaras cuando ella y sus compañeras salen victoriosas en algún programa musical. * En Happy Together reveló que pudo debutar en un grupo K-Pop con Hyolyn de SISTAR, Jieun de Secret y U-JI de BESTie en JYP . * Sus compañeras están de acuerdo con ella cuando dice que su forma de ser es un tanto varonil. * Muchos piensan que Hani tiene un gran parecido con la artista Victoria, del grupo f(x). * Hani está orgullosa de sus días como estudiante: “Fui una estudiante muy dedicada cuando era una adolescente. Tal vez no siempre obtenía buenas notas debido a mi entrenamiento, pero cuando estudié en China como alumna de intercambio, estaba siempre entre los mejores de todo el departamento.” * Posee un IQ (coeficiente intelectual) de 145. * Hani confesó en una entrevista hecha por sus compañeras que le encantaría viajar a España. Además, cuando le preguntaron que personaje pudo haber sido en su vida pasada, Hani dijo: "Una reina", y tras reírse avergonzada, rectificó: "Un carnicero" (debido a que le encanta comer carne). * Últimamente, está muy obsesionada con las gafas, y quiere comprar unas que le queden bien y afiancen su estilo tan versátil. * Gracias al programa "A style for You", Hani mantiene una estrecha relación de amistad con Hara (KARA), Bora (SISTAR ) y Heechul (Super Junior). Siendo una de las'' MC's'', Hani presentó las tendencias del 2015, aprendió sobre las culturas de otros países y aportó consejos de belleza y salud a los internautas realmente útiles y beneficiosos. * Hani se mostró muy tímida e inquieta cuando su compañero en el programa "A Style for You" '''Heechul, cortó su cabello y pareció ser una persona completamente diferente. Tanto es así que apenas se atrevía a mirarle a la cara y tratarle como siempre ha hecho; repitiendo todo el tiempo lo atractivo y guapo que estaba. Ella misma declaró a los cámaras: "¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto despúes de cortarse el pelo? Incluso la manera en la que él habla es diferente..."; llevándose las manos al pecho en señal de nerviosismo. Muchos creen que Hani se ha prendado de la nueva imagen de su compañero, y otros opinan que es ahora cuando más se parecen físicamente. (Vídeo, Cap.12). * A principios de julio del 2015 comenzó la emisión del programa "EXID - '''ShowTime", un show que mostrará la vida de las integrantes como grupo y como personas liberales y sinceras que, no por ser artistas, actúan o enseñan un comportamiento o carácter diferente al de la realidad. * Hani ha sido la primera integrante de EXID en conseguir más de un millón de seguidores en Instagram. * En el programa "Our Neighborhood′s Masters of Variety and Sports", Hani tuvo el honor de encontrarse con una de las integrantes del famoso y éxitoso grupo K-Pop Girls Generation, Yuri. Ella, con timidez y una emoción contenida, le confesó: "Antes de mi debut, cuando vi la actuación de SNSD, soñé con convertirme en cantante". Tras esta bonita declaración, Yuri agradeció de corazón su comentario y se acercó a ella a darle un abrazo, lo que hizo que un segundo después Hani comenzara a dar saltos de alegría. * Heechul recientemente, en una entrevista de Radio Star junto al resto de integrantes de Super Junior, mostró su admiración por su ex-compañera en el programa "A Style for You" 'y gran amiga Hani. Yoon Jong Shin sacó a relucir lo que Heechul dijo en el pasado; que él vio a Hara como una mujer y a Hani como una persona con la que no quería perder nunca el contacto. Entonces, Heechul dijo: "Sobre Hani... Ella es demasiado valiosa como para verla solo como una mujer", y tras esto se llenó la boca de cumplidos hacia ella. Lo que muestra una vez más que la relación entre estos dos personajes tan peculiares no es más que una bonita y cercana amistad. * Hani ha conquistado el corazón de varias celebridades masculinas, entre las que cabe destacar a Choi Jong Hoon (FT Island) y Takuya (Cross Gene), los cuales la tienen como su tipo ideal. * En su ultima visita a '"Weekly Idol", Hani confesó que mide más de lo que se indica en su perfil, así como señaló lo mismo para su peso. En un principio, su altura se creía que era de un metro sesenta y ocho, pero ella corrigió que medía más que eso. Sin embargo, no quiso revelar su verdadero peso y altura. Se cree que en ese caso ronda el metro setenta, puesto que la más alta de EXID es Solji y ella mide 170cm. * Oficialmente, Hani ha puesto rumbo a Nicaragua para grabar la nueva temporada de Law of the Jungle. Entre los que la acompañan, cabe mencionar a Jackson (GOT7), Minah (Girl's Day), N (VIXX), el actor Choi Woo Shik, el luchador profesional Kim Dong Hyun, el actor Jo Han Sun, el ex-jugador profesional de baloncesto Hyun Joo-Yup 'y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, Kim Tae Woo (G.O.D). * Hani tiene una estrecha relación de amistad con Ken (VIXX); se conocieron en el programa '"All The K-Pop", y escogiéndole a él como pareja, desde entonces ambos se han hecho muy cercanos. Antes de que ella se convirtiera en una de las mejores amigas de Heechul (Super Junior) tras trabajar juntos en "A Style for You", confesó que Ken era el único amigo famoso que tenía, incluso ambos han grabado una canción juntos titulada '"Gap" '(Canción). Enlaces *Su perfil Nate *Su Instagram *Su perfil WEAR *Su Twitter Galeria Hani-1.jpg Hani-2.jpg Hani-3.jpg Hani-4.jpg Hani-7.jpg Hani-6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yedang Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Visual